Glee, Actually
Glee, Actually (Source) is the tenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-sixth episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on December 13, 2012. Source This is the Christmas episode and will be inspired by'' It's a Wonderful Life'' and Love, Actually. Source Filming began on October 31st 2012 and will be Directed by Adam Shankman. Source This will be the last episode to be shown in 2012, and the final episode before the winter hiatus. Source Spoilers Plot *In a tribute to the film “Love, Actually,” seemingly separate storylines come together as one holiday-themed episode, in which Sam (Chord Overstreet) and Brittany (Heather Morris) live their lives to the fullest before the much-heralded Mayan Apocalypse occurs. Meanwhile, Jake (Jacob Artist) and Puck (Mark Salling) spend quality sibling time together for Chanukah, Artie (Kevin McHale) has a holiday dream that changes his outlook on life and Kurt (Chris Colfer) has a Christmas he’ll never forget. Source *A wedding will take place. Source Artie *This episode will contain great stuff for Artie. Source Kurt *We find out about how Kurt felt right after his mom's death. Source *They are casting an actor to play eight year old Kurt Hummel in this episode. Source Jake *Aisha Tyler will be introduced as Jake Puckerman's mother in this episode. Source Rory *Rory will make a return in this episode. Source Terri *Terri Schuester will come back in this episode. Source Scenes *Chris, Lea, and Mike O'Malley filmed a scene in Rachel and Kurt's apartment (10/31) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin, and Mark in the Mckinley High Library (11/1) Source *Dot filmed a scene with Jane (11/2) Source *Jacob filmed a scene with Aisha Tyler at Breadstidx (11/2) Source *Chord Filmed a number with the Cheerio extras in the libary (11/5) Source 1 Source 2 *There will be a scene between Burt, Kurt, and Blaine in New York (11/6) Source *Heather and Chord filmed a scene in Brittany's room. (11/8) Source *They were filming at Disney Concert Hall today. (11/10) Source Music *Lea was in the studio (11/4), however this could be for Swan Song. Source *Melissa and Darren were in the studio (11/5), however this could be for Swan Song. Source *Jenna was in the studio (11/6), however this could be for Swan Song. Source *Naya was in the studio (11/8) recording a song for the new Glee Christmas album. Source *Naya was in the studio again (11/8), however that could be for the song Naya tweeted about earlier. Source *Lea was in the studio for the new Christmas album. (11/9). Source *Heather was in the studio (11/9) however this could be for either Swan Song or the new Christmas album Source *Alex was in the studio (11/9) however this could be for either Swan Song or the new christmas album Source *Kevin was in the studio (11/10), however this could be for either Swan Song or the new christmas album Source *Mark was in the studio (11/11) for the new Christmas album. Source Songs * White Christmas by Irving Berlin. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source * Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms. Sung by Sam. Source Trivia *This is Terri's first appearence after 32 episodes, and her first 2012 appearance. Her last appearence was in Funeral and it's unknown what will happen. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Aisha Tyler as Jake's Mother *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (Source) Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Gallery Socjk.jpg Klaine2012xmas.jpg Swag.jpg Wake Up.jpg 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg A6vHvGxCAAAdp 0.jpg 427e6b8c23b311e283fe22000a1fa511_6.jpg dddb72a6238a11e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittany's room.png pic 2.jpg Tumblr md7lgusnJX1r8ucpso1 500-1-.png Tumblr md7ikzq1va1r0pv7eo2 250-2-.jpg Tumblr md7q6jmjDS1rz4344o1 250.jpg Xmas 1.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes